


you're my resting place

by efflorescere



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Im a hoe for them, M/M, ceo!yanjun, dancer/musical play cast!zhengting, do plays have dances, fill up the zhengjun tag challenge, sorry for the lack of research i wrote this on impulse, sorta text au, yeah i think they do, zhengjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescere/pseuds/efflorescere
Summary: Nothing heals better than that significant other who, in whatever they do, makes you smile, laugh, and happy. For Zhengting, home is in that significant other’s arms.





	you're my resting place

**Author's Note:**

> yay another fic  
> i got inspired because they're so cute and i loved [ this fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847887) (check it out) and i suddenly got feels for zhengjun and i'm a complete hoe for them for the past week i just had to write this

The pile of paperwork in Yanjun’s desk proves to be an impossible task to finish. For the past week, he had been signing papers and making phone calls continuously but the work seems to not come to an end. It’s an especially busy week, now that the company that his father entrusted to him will be releasing a new product in a few days time.

Being born in a well-off family, Yanjun’s future had been planned and secured ever since he was a kid. All he just needed to do was to study well then manage the company after his father retires. At least he wasn’t stripped of the opportunity to find someone to marry, he’s been thankful for that. The lifestyle he is living right now makes him feel contented, especially after having that special person beside him for the past two years.

He reclined his back to his swivel chair and took a deep sigh. His temples are aching and the work on his desk is still far from finished. Red, LED lights flashed 6:30pm beside him. The darkness outside is slowly creeping to bring the night so he decided to check his phone first before continuing his work.

There were no messages in his inbox, no calls either, or anything of the sort. He opened his messaging app and composed a text instead.

**_“On your way home, I hope?”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sweat trickled in his forehead as he gulped a big amount of water. The liquid felt cool in his throat, giving a refreshing feeling to his aching body. He had been helping around the stage setup since early morning, and their rehearsals had him dancing nonstop since noon. His body feels exhausted, and all he wants to do is to sleep in the comfortable sheets of their bed at home.

“Zhengting-ge!”

A voice called him from the other side of the stage. It was Zeren, another member of their club. He spun his head to face him, placing the cold bottle of water near his neck to cool his body at least a little bit.

“We’re extending practice,” Zeren says, breathing a little too heavily because of the exhaustion eating his body. He sat beside Zhengting and took a bottle of water in the table in front, drinking everything in one gulp.

“Why? I thought we’re only practicing until 6:30?”

“They said we had to change a little choreography,” he almost rolled his eyes. “Should have done that earlier. This musical play is trying to kill us with exhaustion.”

Zhengting pouts a little. He had promised Yanjun he’d be home by seven and he will cook dinner for the both of them. Their home is a 30-minute drive from the auditorium their rehearsing at and if they’re extending, he probably won’t make it on time.

“Until what time?”

“Probably 7:30 or 8. I’m not really sure what part will we change, they didn’t tell me.”

He sighs. He checks his phone for the time and it flashes a bright 6:31pm. It gives a small ‘ding!’ before he can turn it off and he quickly proceeds to open the incoming message.

**_“On your way home, I hope?”_ **

“Your boyfriend?” Zeren had a teasing grin plastered on his face, and Zhengting quickly slaps his arm.

“Okay, okay. I will go now. We’re starting in five.” He winks before he runs to escape.

Zhengting’s laugh didn’t last for a long time because he then quickly remembers Yanjun’s message. He replies dejectedly.

 **_“I’m so sorry._** ** _they said we will extend until 8 :(_ ** **_…forgive me?”_ **

A quick reply comes fast just right after he sent his message.

**_“It’s fine. Have you eaten?”_ **

**_“No… I’m so tired :(_ ** **_”_ **

**_“I’ll be leaving in 30. I’ll buy you dinner.”_ **

**_“No! Just go home directly. I know you’re tired, too :)_ ** **_”_ **

**_“We have food here, anyway. You don’t need to worry. :)_ ** **_”_ **

**_“I’ll fetch you at 8, then.”_ **

“Why are you so stubborn?” Zhengting whines to himself. He knew Yanjun had a long week and that his work hasn’t calmed a little even today. He knew his boyfriend had it rough the past few days; he just wanted him to rest. But this young CEO proves to be really hard-headed, it’s almost cute.

**_“Yanjun.”_ **

**_“Go home directly. I can go home by myself. :) :) :)_ ** **_”_ **

“Hope the smileys work,” he giggles to his self. Another message comes in, a shorter one.

**_“Zhengting.”_ **

He knows what’s coming. But how dare Yanjun imitate him?

**_“8pm is late. You’re not going home alone. It’s you_ **

**_who shouldn’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m_ **

**_fetching you. Won’t take no for an answer.”_ **

“Fine,” he says to himself. He types a quick reply agreeing to him because he knew he won’t be able to convince him not to. Yanjun was that type of person; he does whatever he thinks is right. He has a very strong mindset and Zhengting admires him for that. He just looks like a cold person on the outside, but deep inside, he’s a caring person who just wants the best for his loved ones even if it meant less rest for him.

**_“On the second thought, I’m just going_ **

**_to leave the office right now. I’ll buy_ **

**_you take out. Wait for me.”_ **

**_“I can’t say no, right?”_ **

**_“No, baby. You can’t. ;)”_ **

**_“Fine. Whatever you think is good is okay, it’s up to you. ”_ **

“Zhengting, stop texting your boyfriend! We’re starting!” He hears Zeren calling him. “Coming!” He shouts back, before sending a last message to Yanjun.

**_“We’re starting practice again. When_ **

**_you arrive just go inside the audito-_ **

**_rium, okay? Love you! See you ;) ;) ;)”_ **

**_“Noted. Love you too. I’ll be there in a bit.”_ **

He turns off his phone after that and runs to Zeren’s and the others’ direction. The smile on his face didn’t wear off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And that’s a wrap for today!” The dance teacher calls out from below the stage. Zhengting was breathing heavily. He had worked himself too much today. The dance for the upcoming play is exhausting, but at least he can say he’s enjoying what he’s doing.

They thank the teacher after so and he snatches an unopened water bottle from Xinchun’s hand, another cast for the play. “Hey! Ge!”

“Thanks!” He went down the stage and runs to Yanjun’s direction, who had been sitting at the back of the auditorium since a few minutes ago, his right leg resting on top of the other; it’s what Zhengting calls “the rich man sit”, because all rich men sit like that.

Yanjun passes him a towel and he wiped his sweat with it. It smelt like one of the towels that Yanjun hides in his office cabinet because the faint scent of his perfume is still there.

“Were you bored?” He asks, sitting beside his boyfriend and taking a gulp of water afterwards. He’s still catching his breath, the hard choreography had given him barely enough time to breathe while dancing.

“No, I had fun watching you. You did great,” he smiles, and his deep dimples showed making Zhengting feel a little flustered, his cheeks in heat.

“Will you eat this in the car?” Yanjun raises the paperbag where his takeout food was for tonight. It was from a ‘kinda-expensive’ restaurant, he can almost tell from the logo in front of the bag.

He hums in response, now feeling the exhaustion to even have the strength to speak.

“Alright,” Yanjun stands up. “Come on, let’s go home. You need to rest.”

He tries to stand up, but his legs now feel wobbly because of all the dancing he’s done. He puts his weight on Yanjun, resting his head on his shoulders and closes his eyes. “So tired… carry me?”

He knew he’d probably get teased with the other members of the play who was still there, but he doesn’t really care. Yanjun is his boyfriend, anyway.

He feels Yanjun hold on to his waist tightly. “Here, put your legs up.” He does what he says, and in a few seconds he’s already clinging like a koala on Yanjun, his arms were placed around his neck and his legs around his lower waist. He closes his eyes and indulges in the feeling of warmth being held by Yanjun. _Home._

He hears a person from the far side of the auditorium shout “Hey! Zhu Zhengting, stop making us jealous because we’re single!” which he guesses was probably Chaoze and he laughs a little. He hears Yanjun laugh as well before he took the paperbag off the seat and held his waist tight, proceeding to walk to the exit.

“You’re really a showoff, love,” he hears him teasing and he lightly slaps his back.

“Zhu Zhengting, why are you so lucky?!” He hears another shout which he guesses was probably from Xinchun.

He laughs.

_Yeah, he’s really lucky to have Yanjun._

“Thank you,” he whispers. He feels Yanjun press a soft kiss at the side of his neck lightly, “Anything for you, love.”

He smiles.

He really couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you know the drill :) here's my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/the9thpercent) and here's my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/hanzus) so drop me some things! thanks a lot!


End file.
